


I Know

by generalatomicsgalleria (charmingotter)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Short, a touch of angst, mentions of Gerard - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 13:03:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11486955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmingotter/pseuds/generalatomicsgalleria
Summary: Amelie and Lena chat a little about Gerard





	I Know

“Do you miss him?” Lena asked quietly, leaning her head over on Amelie’s cool shoulder. “Gerard, I mean.”

She didn’t answer for a long moment, but then she sort of shrugged a little, unsure how to answer it seemed. “A part of me does, I suppose. Gerard was my husband before...everything and I loved him.” She shook her head. “But after what happened- no, much of me doesn’t, because much of me doesn’t feel anything anymore.”

Lena took her hand in her warm ones. “I’m sorry, love. I didn’t mean to pry. I was just…”

“No,” Amelia said suddenly with a firm shake of her head. “It is okay. I don’t mind. I just don’t know what to say sometimes.”

For a while they just sat like that. Amelie completely still and Lena leaned up against her, hands quietly fidgeting in her lap. “I love you, ya know,” Lena finally whispered. 

“I know,” Amelia whispered back.


End file.
